Ticklefight!
by PAPERCROW
Summary: ::ONESHOT, FAXish:: Dr. Martinez's house had been set on fire, leaving a few minorly injured. Max had blamed the whole thing on herself, and Fang decided to loosen her up alitle bit. ::T for possible foul language:: OLD, POINTLESS, READ IF YOU DARE


**I got this idea when my friend Sora12212-chan effing bored…She was on the couch, I was on the floor…we were watching Spy Kids for no reason (it was really ridiculous movie, by the way) except for the fact that it was on. Well, I got thirsty, so, obviously, I got a drink, but when I came back, Sora was sprawled on the couch… I sat on her because she looked like she was about to fall asleep, LOL. Then started pulling on her ear. And just like that, her sister and I turned it into a tickle fight! XDD Then I mentioned what it might be like if Fang was doing that to Max, and I just HAD, to write this.**

**By the way, I imagine the Manga characters when I read and write Maximum Ride things, so… that's probably why it seems anime-like? LOL**

**Hahaha, well enjoyness!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND UNFORTUNATELY PROBOBLY NEVER WILL OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**

* * *

**

This sucks.

Our home-our first permanent home in while-it burned down. Dr. Martinez's new house is gone.

How, you may ask? Kids on the street, idiots trying to pull pranks. Trying to be funny. Well this, this ISN'T FUNNY. Not when our flock leader is blaming it on herself. Not when it brings tears to Angel's and Ella's eyes. Not ever.

Dr. Martinez had to rent an apartment, and a big one at that. Like, bigger than a suite. Much bigger. It had to be big, to fit the flock plus Max's mom and half sister. I still can't believe those dumb ass teenagers got a kick out of pissing all of us off.

I wish I was here when the bombs were set off. I would have kicked their sorry asses. Max is quieter than even me now, always having "sorry" at the tip of her tongue. She thought she didn't do a good job of protecting her mom, sister, and family of bird kids... Since Ella and somehow our very own blond pyro and his partner in crime were burned in the explosion. She blames herself. It just makes me angry to think about it. I should have been there.

Max was sprawled on the couch when I got back from my evening flight. Don't ask, by the way. The TV was on, and a show about animals doing tricks was on.

"Scoot over," I ordered. I know she wasn't asleep, because if she was, her breathing would be a lot calmer, no matter how tense she was. "I'm serious. I'm gonna sit on you."

She didn't move, by the way, so I was a gentlemen and sat down right on her back. Good thing her wings were folded so I wouldn't crush them. "Nggh," I heard her groan, "Get off, Fang."

I sighed, letting my wings unfold just a tiny bit to find more comfort in my spot. "You just need to relax, Max."

I got a sigh for a reply. I only told her that every five minutes.

"If I was to relax, It would be really hard to when you're ON ME." grumbled Max. Don't take "on me" the wrong way, either. I was sitting on her freaking back.

Dr. Martinez made an appearance, a warm "everything will be okay" smile on her face, and Ella close behind her mother. "Max," she greeted, obviously not realizing a Fang was sitting on her. "Ella and I are going to the gro - what're you - " Dr Martinez blinked twice, then shook her head, again smiling. "I'm not even going to ask."

I grinned.

"Well then," she continued, "Ella and I are going to the grocery store. Call me if you want me to get something for you guys.

"Pizza," I said.

"Very well," she replied, "What about you? Max?"

"Pizza is good," Max managed to smile at her mom and half-sister through her mood and position.

"That officially makes all of you then! Wonderful, we will be back soon." With that, Ella shut the door behind her as they walked out of the apartment room.

I grinned at Max. "Sweet, pizza that WON'T explode for dinner tonight." Just to see how she'd react, I pulled on her ear. It's fun to see her squirm once in awhile.

Max slapped away my hand. This was gold! "...WHAT...are you doing?"

"I wish you would relax. The fate of that house is not your fault, and we both know it. That's history. This is now." I started to sound more like MAX then myself. Scary. "So get your pretty head out of your butt and face reality. Things like this happen, and there's nothing you can do about it. And I can't believe I'm sitting on you to make you realize that."

"Fang, I - Gaah!" I know it bothers her to poke her right in between the wings. Both of her wings twitched, and she would have arched her back if I wasnt sitting on it. "Don't DO that!"

"Dun do whut?" I did it again of course. And I started to tug on her ear again.

Max swatted away my hand. "Fang, you're really..."

"I know," I interrupted, "Tickling you. You didn't think you were ticklish, did you?"

She blew a stray hair out of her face. "I was going to say ANNOYING."

I chuckled. "That, too. Try not to kick me, kay?" Max is so amusing when she's mad at me. I barely brushed my fingers over the bottom of her foot and she started flipping out. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get me off of her. It was just about the most fun time wasting activity you can think of, to tickle a girl on the feet.

"This isn't funny!" Max was half laughing, half screaming at me.

I was smirking. "To who?"

"What's going on...?" Iggy's voice starled both of us. He was walking through the door leading to the hallway outside, closing the door silently behind him. "I could hear you guys from outside."

I still smirked. "You could hear us SLEEPING from CHINA of we were ANTS." I retorted, "I'm making Max squirm, hoping she'll say uncle sometime soon. S'up with you?"

"The Gasman's up. Right now." He pointed nonchalantly towards the open window. "I'm just going to walk into a different room like we never had this conversation, okay?"

"No, why don't you help me? She's blaming the house thing on herself. She won't relax. Hold her feet down while I make her wings twitch."

"Uhh..." After only a few seconds, Iggy grinned.

Max couldn't shake me. She tried wriggling out from under me, but that didn't turn out well. "No... Fang!"

In a matter of five seconds, the Gasman had come to join us. He really made Max mad when he held down her wings. This was hilarious!

"Quit it! You know I don't... Gaah! Stop it!" The blonde teen under my butt was laughing so hard that it was even harder to take her seriously.

"Say uncle!" I ordered, almost laughing as well.

"No!"

I held her only free arm down and used one of my loose feathers to torture her a little bit more. I softly dragged it over her cheek, which made her laugh so hard that she couldn't shake any of us with every ounce of strength she had. Not that she had much left in the first place, but you know.

I handed the feather over to Iggy, brushing it over his hand to realize I wanted him to take it. To my amusement, he smirked like a freaking psycho murderer and happily grazed Max's foot with it.

"Quit it! Fang! I'll relax!" Max squealed. I was just loving this.

"You have to say uncle."

Iggy grazed her other foot, and if I hadn't been holding down her legs, she would have broken Iggy's nose. "Uncle!"

Gazzy was rolling on the floor laughing, literally, too. I hopped off of Max, who was still laughing to the point where there was tears in her eyes. Ig, Gaz and I slapped hands, and I stuck the feather in Max's ear. "Do you admit it wasn't your fault, Max?"

The blonde teen was finally attempting to sit up, pulling her wings in lazily. And to my relief, she was grinning at me. She didn't hate me. Thank God. . . .

Max had managed a position that scared me... Her feet were on the back on the couch, her hands were on the bottom, one knee was lowered, and her wings were out just a tiny bit... That's, uhm, a launching position. Ohhh...crap.

"Your turn, Fang!"


End file.
